A Number of Reasons
by The Crafty Cracker
Summary: Part 1 of the sequel to A Number of Complications. Ten years have passed since Konoha Gakuen. Uchiha Sasuke is intent on exacting his revenge while Haruno Sakura is intent on getting him back. There must be a number of reasons why he became hatred itself and also a number of reasons why she just wasn't the same. For the both of them, the pain became their strength.
1. Chapter 1 - The First Reasons

_**Part 1 of the sequel to A Number of Complications. When he left to pursue power, she was left to fight off the growing hole that he left behind. Ten years have passed since Konoha Gakuen. Uchiha Sasuke is intent on exacting his revenge while Haruno Sakura is intent on getting him back. There must be a number of reasons why he became hatred itself and also a number of reasons why she just wasn't the same. For the both of them, the pain became their strength.**_

 **Artist for this sequel: Phoenix**

 **Song for this chapter: Lisztomania (the title of the chapter is derived from a words in the lyrics of the song, as well as the theme; maybe you can guess what happens if you listen carefully)**

 **You can listen to the song during or after you read this.**

 **A Number of Reasons**

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

 **Rated M**

 **The First Reasons**

 **Chapter One**

His Fortune, Her Sentiments

" _Sakura… always remember… do b-better."_

 _Do better._

 _Better than who? Than what?_

" _I love you."_

 _Fading eyes turned to another woman whose grip around that weak, left hand was so strong anyone with eyes feared that it would break._

" _So lovely… as lovely as the day I met you. Lovelier now more than…" A cough. "Ever."_

" _Shut up," the blonde woman choked out. "Stop talking. I can still make you better."_

 _She was saying this while the curtains closed and numerous machines hummed to life. He was slowly closing his eyes as the anesthetics took over, lulling him to a dreamless sleep._

" _I'm sure you will. You always have," he murmured. "You make everything better. You… and Sakura… and our daughter…"_

" _I love you, Tsuna. I… love you m-more than… life itself."_

 _Sakura felt her fingers move on its own as hours passed, feeling puppet strings take over as she methodically tried to save the life of someone who believed in her… who loved her. Someone who never left her._

 _Her eyes briefly took note of the way her grandmother led them – her and an army of doctors and nurses. She was trying her best to stay as calm and rational as possible. Everything was a blur as vitals were said. Tools whose names she memorized since the day she started medical training were ordered without preamble. The skin of the man she grew up recognizing as her father, even though he was not, was cut up to gain access to the parts that needed to be repaired._

 _She wanted to stay calm. She needed to. She removed her heart from the situation. She hated the way he was so pale. He was life to her._

 _But he just kept on bleeding._

 _The blood wouldn't stop._

 _Her throat suddenly stung. She wanted to scream. But bile blocked the passageway. No sound came out. But she wanted to. She ached for a release from this pain._

" _Damn it! Don't die!" she heard someone bark. She instantly went cold. For someone as collected as her grandmother, known to all as the most brilliant medical mind in the country, to be alarmed was not a good sign._

 _The monitor screamed for her, signaling the end._

 _Her grandmother screamed for her._

" _JIRAIYA!"_

"DON'T DIE!"

Haruno Sakura, aged 26, woke up screaming.

The sound of gunfire roared in the still background. Again, she was awakened by the sound of the television which she always left open whenever she slept all because she didn't like the silence. She didn't like to be reminded that she was essentially alone.

What a bad way to wake up. She decided to stop at a television channel where someone from their programming chose to air an action movie when everyone was too asleep to even care.

This wasn't the first time this happened. Nightmares come and go, but they never stopped. Two years had passed since her grandfather, Jiraiya, died. Cause of death? Heart failure. That was the official record. But what people didn't know was that the cause of that failure was seven gunshot wounds, two of which found its way into his lungs, the resulting damage drowning him in his own blood and ultimately overwhelming his heart.

Not even the presence of two of the world's most renowned doctors could save him – his wife and his granddaughter.

And to this day, no one knew who fired the shots.

Sakura took three steadying, deep breaths as she scrunched her eyes closed. Slowly, she opened them after a few minutes, mentally reacquainting herself with her surroundings. The room was just as spacious as ever, the blinking red digits indicating that for the seventh time in the past two weeks, she woke up two hours before any normal person should be awake.

She sighed. She knew that there was no use going back to bed. After experiencing this plenty of times, she knew the futility of trying to go back to sleep. She'd just be too restless. Or if she falls back to sleep, the nightmares might visit her again.

Running her fingers through her silky, pink tresses, she got up and took one of the robes that hung in the adjoining dressing room. Really, her room was ridiculously large. She almost destroyed the remote by pressing the off button a little too hard. The silence rang cruelly in her ear. She stopped for a moment before quickly plugging on her earphones and starting up a more or less cheerful tune to drown out the quiet.

She felt more and more alone as she walked outside of her bedroom, taking quite a while before reaching the wing's nearest kitchen where she could fix herself a cup of coffee, hopefully not disturbing the help. She might cause another ruckus if they found out that the mistress of the house had been wandering the halls at night fixing her own food or drink without asking for them.

Sometimes the term "ridiculously rich" should have the word "ridiculous" emphasized to the extreme.

Because even with the vast riches, the huge estate and house, dozens of helpers, and a personal assistant to boot, Haruno Sakura had always felt alone the past two years. And the irony of her situation was that, despite being surrounded by people who would do everything for her and would wait on her every second of every day, she felt that she was the only one in the world that existed and nothing could ease that taunting void.

Without the boosting and positive presence of his grandfather, the Senju household all but died.

Her grandmother, Tsunade, stopped being a doctor altogether, handing the reins of the entire Senju fortune and all of its holdings to Sakura. She disappeared after her husband's funeral, too broken and too afraid of blood to even continue her profession. The once mighty Senju matriarch almost gave up on life, if it weren't for her granddaughter. Currently, Sakura had no definite idea where the woman was. Tsunade had spent the past two years traveling the world, racking up a substantial amount of gambling and drinking expenditures that were fortunately covered by her own personal accounts.

In this regard, the board of directors were relieved that Tsunade had inherited a ton of money through the previous Senju generations. Luckier still, Sakura had managed to separate the company's money from her grandmother's, expanding their reach to a multinational medical conglomerate in the little time given to her. She was a genius in every aspect – hardworking and talented.

All of these achieved with a single-minded and passionate drive to succeed in everything she did. Because of this, she had effectively earned the respect of the Senju elders, the board, and everyone in Konoha's high society.

What they didn't know was that her motivation to _do better_ each and every time she put her mind into something was because of her grandfather's dying wish.

And also to do better than _him._

" _If you leave, it would be very, very lonely for me…"_

To somehow catch up to him and be someone worthy to be standing beside him. To someday have the power to get him back and ask him why. Why did he have to leave? Why wasn't she enough? Why would he choose a life of revenge and hatred rather than love and peace?

" _If you stay, I promise to make everyday happy. I'll even help you with your revenge."_

Her grandfather taught her never to give up. To never let go of a love you know that you deserve to have. To fight for the truth of what you feel to the very end.

" _Stay, Sasuke-kun. I love you so much!"_

Uchiha Sasuke.

The man who destroyed her heart.

* * *

Black eyes surveyed the view from a tastefully designed office. Rain poured ceaselessly down for days now but for some reason, not a hint of flooding could be seen in the streets below. The man sitting on the most powerful chair of Taka Enterprises – the most powerful seat in Otogakure – stared unblinkingly at nothing. He was always in deep thought.

He loved the silence. He reveled in it. He would rather spend his time alone than listen to the stupidity of other people. He accomplished everything on his own anyway. Rarely could anyone match the standards that he set. Only he had the energy and drive to reach his vision.

Unfortunately for him, silence would not be granted to him tonight.

The door opened from behind him. He closed his eyes briefly in annoyance. Only one person had the audacity of barging into his office without so much as a knock or an appointment.

His wife.

He swiveled his chair and looked at the fiery young woman who hastily threw a stack of papers with a dull thud on his table.

He almost raised his eyebrows.

"You're late," he said.

Uchiha-Uzumaki Karin adjusted her glasses and almost plopped ungracefully down a chair she pulled for herself. "Ah, anata. Always the soul of affection and politeness."

Sasuke said nothing and merely stared.

"What?" Karin hissed. "You have nothing to say to me?"

The silence from the man answered her question.

She rolled her crimson eyes. "After being married to you for three years, I almost thought that you have something to say to me. After what? Successfully stealing all of my assets and shares in every goddamn company on this planet!"

The lack of response and remorse only made the former princess of Konohagakure more furious. She wanted to smash something against that stoic face. He looked so shameless after she just found out earlier today that all that was left to her was the settlement that he would give once the proceedings were over. Her house, her shares in his company, her investments in various trades in Oto, Konoha, Kiri, and other smaller countries were all transferred to his name. She didn't know what happened but all she knew was that she had to rush over to wherever the hell her husband was. If she had to literally break open his head to give back what was rightfully hers, she would. And more.

"I gave up everything for you!" she venomously spat, standing abruptly. "You said you and that sick bastard Orochimaru had a way out! I gave up my title and gave you everything that I have so that you can take me away from that wretched place!"

"I did," he finally spoke. "I gave you a home outside of Konoha. Away from the people who expected too much of you. A way to escape that man you said you loved."

Karin stilled. He always mentioned Her former lover whenever things get a little rocky between them. If she knew that everything would turn out this way, she would have married Suigetsu and played the dutiful wife until the day she died. She would have been happier with that arrangement. She knew that she loved Sui and he loved her back. But things changed and Karin suddenly wanted power. And she wanted to prove herself. And oh, was she tempted by the power Uchiha Sasuke exuded. And for a while, she thought she could love him. But it was just infatuation. Just admiration. Just her, being drawn to that dark flame that seemed to burn forever with sinister purpose.

She gripped the edge of his table. "And instead of keeping your promise, here we are about to be divorced, with me not getting what I gave in the first place to this sham of a marriage!"

"It's not my fault that you were too distraught over Suigetsu that you never bothered to read the contract," Sasuke deadpanned.

He was right. After reneging on her betrothal to Suigetsu because she said 'she wanted more time to do the things she wants to do', her former fiancé left and never looked back. He couldn't wait because Karin promised to be with him. But she lied. And now, he was part of an ancient military order in Kirigakure that forsook all worldly attachments, including marriage.

But despite the stabbing pain she felt at Sasuke's uncaring words, Karin wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Fuck you, Uchiha," Karin retorted. "Give the money back. It's rightfully mine. You don't need it. You already have everything."

Sasuke chose not to hear her. "You will never be poor with the amount of money I will give you out of this divorce."

"That pittance is nothing compared to what I had before I married you!" Karin screamed. If it weren't raining, the entire building would have heard her. "Give it back, Uchiha!" She felt like a helpless child once again – the princess who was sheltered and pitied because of her precarious status. Wretched tears came unbidden and started streaming down her face. "At… at least give me back my house. My h-home… Father gave it to me before h-he…"

"You should have given me a son first."

The cold reply from Sasuke prompted Karin to hurl her purse at him. He calmly dodged it and let it slam against the glass windows.

He watched as violent tremors overtook his soon-to-be ex-wife's frame. He didn't feel anything for what he said was true. The only reason he was divorcing Karin was that she couldn't provide him with an heir to his self-built empire. He needed an heir.

Especially now that Itachi had _two_.

Unfortunately, Karin had inherited her mother's frail constitution. But compared to her daughter, Konan was still able to bear one child before she was told that she couldn't anymore. Karin could not _at all_. Not now, not ever. And that was Sasuke's mistake. He should never have believed Orochimaru when he proposed to the young Uchiha that annulling the betrothal contract between Uzumaki Karin and Suigetsu, a low-ranking noble from another country, and taking the princess as his own bride would get him the right amount of influence he needed when he returned to Konoha. He should have thought of the minor succession crisis that once plagued his country when Nagato, the emperor, didn't have any male children. So the crown had to pass to the only male heir of the next generation – his nephew, who was the son of his sister.

Another person from Sasuke's past.

Eventually, he realized that this influence that Karin brought for a time would have no use to him if he didn't have anyone to continue the legacy he worked so hard to achieve. If Karin died before him, his grasp to power would weaken without anyone from the Uzumaki bloodline to continue it. His own clan should be built to defeat Itachi and his family. Sasuke's only goal in life is to show his parents, his brother, and Uchiha Madara that he should not have been deprived. He should not have been left in the dark. He should have gotten what was rightfully his.

He didn't need them anymore. He had his own power. His own riches. He could even match theirs in the little time that he had been given and it was still growing. He was known all over the world and the media were having a field day over him. He was hailed as the "most promising CEO of the time". But one thing was obviously missing in his life, as many had pointed out, especially by his mentor, Orochimaru. He failed to acquire the proper wife for his needs.

"I will get everything back, Sasuke," Karin whispered. Sasuke almost forgot that she was there when he retreated to his thoughts. Maybe because at the thought of the word 'wife', a flash of pink and emerald made its way through his treacherous brain.

"Mark my words." And with that, the woman left, slamming the door behind her.

"Hn." Sasuke knew that her threats were usless, no matter what she did. Karin already gave up her position when she married him. The same goes for her cousin, Namikaze-Uzumaki Haruko, Itachi's wife. When the Uchiha leadership was forced on his older brother, he had to revoke his initial decision of joining the Uzumaki household so that Haruko could keep her title. Haruko, who was so devoted with Itachi, was glad to return the favor. She willingly relinquished the Uzumaki name and became the new lady of the Uchiha clan.

The same went for Karin when Sasuke promised her a way out. Now, she could revert back to being an Uzumaki, but she would never regain her title. The laws of Konoha made sure of that. Divorce was never an option for a member of the royal family, even amongst its most senior members. Not unless Naruto, the idiot, decided to take pity on his cousin and give her some semblance of the dignity that she lost to Sasuke.

He took the divorce papers that Karin left and opened them, methodically signing one after the other.

Maybe it was time to go back.

Now was the perfect time. Now that Karin was gone, maybe it was time to revisit an even older contract made when he was a teenager.

He knew that even though he had effectively nullified it when he left, it could still be valid since the other party had kept faith on their end. And now that he was about to be available once again, maybe he could find a way to make it happen.

He knew where she was and what she was doing. She was light years better than Uzumaki Karin and marrying her would make him achieve his goal of being the most powerful man in the world. She didn't have a title, but she was at the head of one of the most influential clans on the planet. Given the work that she had been doing during the past years, he knew she was his equal in every single way. He had been closely monitoring her progress because he just needed to know about her. He was his secret addiction, even though the thirst for power momentarily averted his focus from her.

Sasuke knew that he had a penchant for making the right decisions ever since he left Konoha. One of those correct moves was that he left her all those years ago. The pain served her well. The despair made her grow and blossom into a steely maiden worthy of the Uchiha name.

Such was Uchiha Sasuke's twisted way of thinking. He had changed alright.

He could finally destroy the Uchiha. And out of the ashes, he would be the one to rebuild it all.

He knew that with his abrupt departure all those years ago, it may take some time for him to get her back. She might distrust him completely. She might be angry. She might be anything at the moment. He could not safely say with Sakura. She wasn't safe for him. She destroyed all his expectations. But he didn't care. He always got what he wanted in the end.

That made her more desirable. She was a woman now. _His_ woman.

The intercom buzzed to life as his assistant spoke, "Are the papers ready for me to get, Sasuke-dono?"

"Yes," he replied. "Find something for me."

"What is it, sir?"

"My betrothal papers to Haruno Sakura."

* * *

 _1… 2…3…_

 _100… 101… 102…_

 _1000…_

 _Shannaro! It's not working!_

Meditating usually calmed her down after a hard day's work. She attended various meetings the entire day and as someone who loved her true profession, she preferred to be stuck in an operating room rather than face even one administrative task. But being the CEO of the Senju Medical Group and Senju Pharmaceuticals, as well as being the Chief Medic of the Konoha Medical Center, she had no choice but to do what she had to do to keep everything afloat.

She sighed and got up, opting instead to turn to the punching bag suspended a few meters away from her mat. For some reason, meditating never cleared her head lately. Again, the silence drowned her, even though her psychiatrist advised her to take a time away from all the noise and just immerse herself in peace so that she could feel a little bit better. But she never felt better. She was a big bundle of energy always ready to explode. She could never calm herself down.

Sakura's fists clenched as she suddenly started pummeling the poor piece of equipment. Inheriting her grandmother's martial arts skills and her natural strength, the pinkette trained herself in hand-to-hand combat over the years. She refused to be helpless, especially because someone as influential as she was a subject for many threats and kidnappings.

Whatever happened to her, she wanted to go down fighting. She wasn't weak anymore. She wouldn't cry helplessly. She would protect the people she loved in any way she can.

Part of that promise was to protect herself as well.

"Excuse me, Sakura-sama," a voice interrupted her thoughts.

Sakura stopped and turned around.

Her assistant, a woman named Shizune, bowed and extended her hand, which was holding a letter. Sakura took it and examined it. It was a pristine white envelope with her name embossed in an elegant script at the back. She assumed it was an invitation to another high society gathering. There had been a few of those in recent years and she never failed to attend. And it was only because since she became the head of the Senju clan, she needed her family to be represented well.

It was also a means to deter the elders' continuous pestering of her to find a match amongst the suitable bachelors in her circle. With her attending every function, it would seem that she was trying to find her own match and was always keeping constant contact with relevant people. She also pretended to date once in a while to keep them from breathing down her neck.

Her failed engagement to Uchiha Sasuke all those years ago and the resulting abstinence from any serious relationships led many people to believe that Sakura was very much in love with the younger Uchiha heir. Even with Fugaku and Mikoto's attempts to remedy the situation and try to salvage the friendship they had re-established with the Senju, Tsunade and Jiraiya were furious that the contract was dissolved because of Sasuke's abrupt departure. No one knew where he went, according to his parents. Tsunade did not believe a word they said. With the network that the Uchiha had, it was impossible not to know where someone was if they set their minds to it.

And it was laughable that Sasuke's parents couldn't find a trace of him anywhere in the world. Tsunade was sure that they knew, they just wouldn't give him up because according to her, Sasuke was a 'spoiled brat who needed to throw a temper tantrum to get his way and his parents are letting him.'

And it didn't even take a year before they all knew where he was and exactly what he was doing.

Apparently, a shadowy organization named the Akatsuki, whose origins stemmed back to a newly established Otogakure, started funding the business ventures of a certain young man who was apparently a genius in acquisitions and finance. As time went on, this person would focus all his energies to acquiring smaller companies piece by piece, tearing them apart and rebuilding them with efficiency.

But what his latest venture was what started turning heads. The conglomerate, known all over the world as _Taka,_ began making feats in science and technology that was unparalleled. It seemed that _the_ Uchiha Sasuke acquired the talents of an obscure genius that was infamous of having no holds barred when it comes to experimentation. All in the pursuit of knowledge.

And this man was Orochimaru, her grandparents' long lost friend.

Now, as the Chief Technological Officer of Sasuke's empire, Orochimaru purportedly was given free rein as long as he kept Taka on top. And that, the scientist did.

And now Sasuke was in the front page of almost every business magazine and newspaper, much to Sakura's chagrin. But even with the pain that she felt, she couldn't help but look and absorb all the information available about him. She knew deep inside of her that she could never, not in her lifetime, fall out of love with this man.

For the longest time since he disappeared from her life, she felt that she would never get out of the hole that Sasuke had unceremoniously dug into her life. She wasn't the same. She moved and lived almost like a machine – doing things by schedules, by routine – just so that she could have a semblance of purpose. It was when her grandfather died that everything came into perspective for her. She suddenly knew what she had to do.

She remembered yesterday, when she saw a picture of him (in a women's magazine, no less!) getting out of a sleek, black car. He looked as elegant and handsome as he was ten years ago. If possible, he even grew better looking than she could remember. But there was none of that smirk and hidden mischief that only Sakura had the privilege of knowing. No. This Sasuke, if his picture could move, seemed to exude power and poised masculinity. In her mind, she recalled the way his crisp, black suit hugged his tall frame. From the photo, she could more or less estimate his height and his build. His eyes conveyed a sense of single-mindedness that melted the world around him. He obviously paid no attention to the paparazzo that took this photo.

He was too immersed in where he was going and what he should do that his entire expression took on a certain hardness to it that she had never seen before. He looked almost unrecognizable. Almost… _dangerous._

Even when she should feel loathing and even a semblance of disappointment towards the man, she couldn't. She knew that there had to be a reason. Nothing was done without any purpose. She knew better.

She wondered if he was happy with what he had achieved. If this was everything that he wanted in reality. If he even knew the pain he had left in his wake. Despite the falling out between their clans, Sakura still kept constant contact with Sasuke's family. She was a close friend through and through. She loved Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Haruko, and even Sai. She would visit them on a weekly basis and would sometimes go on shopping trips with Mikoto just to ease the woman's mind. She knew how Sasuke's departure destroyed his family even though he didn't know it.

She shook her head, willing the negative turn her thoughts were leading away. She was so stupid for even thinking about him right now. She was Haruno Sakura, for crying out loud! What Sasuke achieved, she also got. She shouldn't feel any form of insecurity because of him and he wasn't the only reason she pushed hard to succeed.

At the very least, compared to him, she didn't give up the people she loved and her very soul and integrity just to get what she wanted. If she had to beat some sense into him, she would. Right now just wasn't the time. Not now when she was in the middle of something so important for the fate of the company she worked tirelessly to build. She was in a pivotal point and she couldn't afford any distractions.

" _W-what's happening here?"_

Sakura's hand shook a bit at the unbidden memory as she thanked Shizune and opened the letter.

" _What's going on with you, Sasuke? You know that you can tell me anything. Aren't we… aren't we in love? Aren't I your fiancée?"_

" _I'm not in love with you. It was all a mistake."_

Sakura gritted her teeth. It was getting quiet again without the sound of her fists and legs hitting the bag.

She read the letter.

" _You really are annoying…"_

She was being invited to a gala that honored the brightest rising CEOs of the world, and it was being held in Konoha. Apparently, she was the awardee in the field of Medicine.

 _Look, Sasuke-kun. The girl you thought who was so annoying is finally getting recognition from the most esteemed body on the face of the planet. Who knew, huh?_

But her thoughts were interrupted by his voice – one that she fantasized to be deeper, more mature… the voice that she fantasized that would belong to the 26-year-old Sasuke in the photo that she had seen. And he was saying the last words that he ever said to her before he had gone.

" _Thank you."_

The words wouldn't stop coming. His voice wouldn't stop. And before Sakura could crack, she turned on the speakers inside her personal gym and sounds sprang to life.

 _So sentimental,_

 _Not sentimental, no,_

 _Romantic, not disgusting yet,_

 _Darling, I'm…_

"Down and lonely…" Sakura sang, pursing her lips as she laid a powerful punch that blew the bag away.

She mentally made a note that she would go shopping tomorrow to find a dress for the event. She only wished that she still had Ino to find the proper outfit with. But with her best friend who was now the most important woman in the country of Sunagakure, unscheduled shopping trips in another country would be hard to set.

 _Slowly discouraged… distant from other interests._

Again, she would have to do it alone.

* * *

"Are you sure, Sasuke-kun?"

Orochimaru's raspy voice always annoyed him but right now, Sasuke didn't mind. He was more focused on ticking his mental checklist of things he had to do before leaving Oto.

"Hn," that verbal habit of his of saying nothing yet everything at the same time had Orochimaru grinning. He had gone especially soft for this young man who he considered as his protégé. No one was willing to give the old scientist a chance until Sasuke came along and changed his life. Now, he was content to be a means for the Uchiha's wind to blow in whichever direction he chose.

"I'm sure your parents would be happy to see you again." The statement was said almost mockingly. Sasuke stared at the older man with hard eyes.

"Gomen, gomen," Orochimaru said unapologetically. "I'm just trying to picture the situation. What a bittersweet reunion it would be."

"I didn't take you to be a sentimental fool."

"Ah, age does a number on any human. I hate mortality."

Sasuke's lips thinned. He didn't particularly care for any of Orochimaru's whimsical statements right now. The plan was already set and would be in motion any moment now. All sentiments that he held if and when he was reunited with his family were the last things on his mind. The primary goal now to reestablish his hold on Konoha was _her._

And it seemed that his shrewd companion read the direction of his thoughts.

"Did you find the contract?" he asked, hoping that he would get an answer this time.

"Yes," Sasuke replied.

"And it's still valid?"

"Yes. I made sure of it."

Orochimaru chuckled. "And you're confident that she would accept?"

"She has no choice in this."

"What about Tsunade?"

Sasuke frowned. "She's been gone for two years. She won't come back any time soon. I think you made sure of that."

"Heh," Orochimaru said. "People come back unexpectedly."

The meaning of the statement wasn't lost to Sasuke. His mentor was talking about _him_ in particular.

"She's too… bereaved to go back to Konoha," Sasuke stated. "Now's the right time to go back to Konoha."

The other man's snake-like eyes glittered with amusement. "As you have said. I won't go against this decision. I know you are ready to face your family. I just hope that you are ready to face Sakura-chan."

The familiarity in which Orochimaru addressed Sakura made Sasuke clench his teeth involuntarily. "This is none of your concern."

"On the contrary, Sasuke-kun. I have spent ten years stomping out any form of weakness out of you for you to achieve your goal. I would hate to see all that time unravel because of a pretty girl," Orochimaru stated. "Unless… you mean to do to her what you did to Karin."

"Take her company for my own?" Sasuke asked, smirking. "You know I can easily do that. But I don't have to divorce her if she can give me a son."

"Ah. An heir. Yes."

"And you know we got delayed in that aspect because you forced Karin on me."

Orochimaru sighed almost too dramatically. "The fault is mine. I failed to take into account the faulty gene in Uzumaki Karin borne out of generations of inbreeding amongst the royal families in the world. The infertility… tsk. What a pity. She was such a fine match."

"Hn." He wouldn't even have to stick his hands in mud and try to get Sakura to marry him if the original plan with Karin worked. He didn't like to beg so he wouldn't let her have the satisfaction.

"But seeing it now, Karin is not a fine a gem as Sakura-chan. The spoiled princess just didn't have it in her to make it on her own. She just had to find someone to cling to for her to get power. Unlike Sakura-chan. She has such a bright, young mind. I must say, I am biased. Inclined towards Sakura-chan, to be more specific. I value intelligence more than inherited power because it can be cultivated and sustained. Intelligence has more potential for growth and is a worthier investment. And to have a wife like her that possesses riches, influence, and intellect would make your business grow exponentially. Medicine equates well with the path that you have chosen."

"I know you will agree with this decision," Sasuke flatly said. "You're quite talkative today."

Orochimaru nodded. "Not that my opinions matter in this aspect to you, Sasuke-kun. I know you've set your mind on Tsunade's granddaughter long before I met you. You just never had the time to mention her to me and I would have pushed you to marry her instead of Karin."

Sasuke did not respond to that. He knew that the real reason why he never pursued Sakura before was out of guilt. And he also knew that her grandparents would never accept him and he simply did not have the energy to fight that battle at that time. Grotesquely, time and patience worked in his favor. Sakura's grandfather died, leaving Tsunade a grieving mess. The former Senju matriarch left, putting Sakura in a vulnerable position – open to predators looking for powerful matches to expand their respective empires.

"You just had to go back to get her. And it seems that she has held the torch for you long enough… waiting for you to return. She loves you so, Sasuke-kun."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke abruptly spat, fists clenching.

"But I do. Whether you like it or not, I know you better than anyone right now."

Sasuke stood up and looked outside his window again. "Do you have anything more of substance to say? If there's nothing else, then you can go. I'll contact you once I arrive at Konoha tomorrow and while I am not here, you are in charge. Do not fail me."

Orochimaru almost laughed. "You wound me, dear boy. Since when has the mentor become the mentee? I resent being threatened."

"But you have to be."

"Good luck with your mission, Sasuke-kun. Let's just hope that Sakura-chan successfully bears you a son. Or else, this would be all for naught."

"I'm sure she's capable enough. Karin was a special, disappointing case," Sasuke said.

"Does it have to be a son, though?" Orochimaru wondered aloud as he stood up to leave. "I'm pretty certain that potential doesn't choose genders. Don't tell me you're still following the Uchiha way even after renouncing that clan repeatedly over the years."

If lightning fell from the sky right now, Sasuke wanted it so badly to hit the smug bastard in front of him right now.

"Again, this is none of your business," he ground out.

"Maybe," the older man turned and made his way to the door. But before he could open it, he threw a dismissive glance at Sasuke before continuing, "Oh, but you must remember, no son has ever been born to the Senju clan since Nawaki, and he died of a mysterious illness when he was barely eight. And even before that, the Senju were almost always led by a woman. But then again, that particular family didn't care about gender when it comes to choosing an heir. Maybe the Uchiha could learn a thing or two from them about choosing successors."

The door opened and closed, leaving Sasuke fuming. With Orochimaru's statement, the threat that was supposedly hung over his head earlier in their conversation now hung over Sasuke's.

* * *

 **Hello dear readers! Finally, the first sequel to A Number of Complications. This is the sequel to Sasuke and Sakura's love story and the first thing I wrote after more than three years. So if you've just stumbled across this fic, please check out the prequel in my profile. True to previous forms, I've incorporated songs that inspired me to write the story of the sequels while staying as close as possible to my previous intentions of where this fic was going to end up.**

 **And yes, I deeply apologize for the long wait. I'm the type of person who goes on hiatus for years. Mainly because life caught up with me, I was uninspired even with the recent manga milestones of all my favorite couples becoming canon over the years (NaruHina, SasuSaku, IchiHime, GrUvia, etc.).**

 **Hopefully, the past three years have improved my writing. I can't believe that I'm now almost of the same age as the characters I'm now writing (wink, wink). I started writing ANoC when I was 21 and in the depths of clinical depression. Now, years later, I'm very happy with life and have extensively traveled. Writing and editing are now my profession, so I also wish that my writing structure and the way I plan out my stories have improved in your view. But it's too early to judge at this moment.**

 **Now, fear not. Due to a recent illness that rendered me motionless for a few days (that may seem unlucky for me, but for the readers, this occurrence became almost like a blessing from the writing muses), I was so bored to the point that I revisited the plot of all of my old fan fics and started rebuilding them in my head and on paper. I suddenly became hyperactively inspired. As to what had me on bed rest, I have bone problems that cause severe back, shoulder and joint pains. It's a bit hard to type right now but meh, I'll manage.**

 **I actually forgot about my stories and had to re-read all of them, especially this rollercoaster ride known as ANoC. I even sighed and cringed at the various plot holes and inconsistencies that I have made, but it's too late to cry over spilled milk. A thousand reviews in and three years later is a bit too late to complain. But hopefully, I'll able to rectify the situation with these sequels.**

 **So, I'll finish A Number of Reasons first before moving on to the other sequels. The story is finished in my mind and I know where all of this is going and how it will interconnect with the other sequels. There will be little to almost no appearance from the other pairings from ANoC (KibaIno, NaruHina, and NejiTen), mainly because most of them have moved out of the Konoha circle as stated in the ANoC.**

 **Again, I cannot thank you all enough for the continuous faith and patience. The numerous private messages I have received here on is proof that I still have a following and that Naruto has remained strong inside all of us.**

 **To close, in these times of darkness where real manifestations of Madaras and Kaguyas walk this earth as leaders of different nations too drunk in their own glory and power, let us not forget that the alliance of the many defeated the twisted visions of the few.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Second Reasons

**Artist: Phoenix**

 **Song: If I Ever Feel Better**

 **Hello! Thanks for the awesome reviews. I guess some people are just finding out that I've updated after so long. And some don't know at all. I'm so sorry. But I'm so happy that you guys waited. Really, I can't thank you enough.**

 **Your reviews keep me going!**

 **A Number of Reasons**

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

 **Rated M**

 **The Second Reasons**

 **Chapter Two**

His Defeat, Her Dignity

 _One month later…_

Sakura almost glared at the woman who was smiling too sweetly at her for her tastes.

Usually, she was friendly with store managers and their personnel, but after half a day spent just finding the right evening wear for the event that she would be attending three days later, she felt that she had just wasted precious time.

She remembered four weeks ago when she initially intended to find the dress or maybe even have a designer rush an outfit together for her the day after she got the invitation, but she was suddenly confronted with problems at work. The funding for one of her company's major research projects on dietary supplements was pulled out the last minute and she had to hamstring a few people into pouring money into the gap left behind.

So when Shizune kindly reminded her of the awards ceremony that she was supposed to attend that week, she panicked and rushed out of the office without so much as a goodbye.

Unfortunately for Sakura, what she wished for as a fast errand turned into an all-consuming endeavor. And after recognizing the identity of their client, the shops that she visited made sure that the staff took their time showing her every single item from their latest collection and even the ones they haven't even shown to the public yet. It was all utterly ridiculous, but she clamped her mouth shut and tried to smile and bear with all of it.

She briefly thought that she would rather attend a meeting with Samui, the CFO of her company, and go over the numbers for the entire quarter – an aspect of her job that she found the most tedious. Or maybe even conduct a magical research on slugs and turn one of them into a super slug that could cure any injury. Anything else except looking at false smiles and people almost literally kissing the ground she walked upon.

So after several excruciating hours and five places later, Sakura was about to get out of the last one with the oh-so-elusive dress when her phone rang.

She pulled it out and stared at the caller ID.

Her eyes widened before they softened, her heart briefly clenching before she answered. "Hello?"

"Sakura-chan," a voice rasped, almost sounding too foreign to her ears.

"Naruto," she breathed, almost not believing her ears. She tried to recall when she previously heard his voice. It was through the television when he attended the opening of a museum.

And the last time they saw each other was a year ago when she was able to invite him as the guest of honor for her children's psychiatric hospital – a pet project that was jointly funded with Ino. Come to think of it, that was also the last time she saw her best friend.

For some reason, people around her were very allergic to Konoha because they tend to show up and retreat as fast as they could.

Naruto sounded so different each and every time she heard him. Who could blame him, really? After everything he went through, she doubted that he would still be normal. To amend her statement, after everything _she and her dearest friends_ went through, none of them would ever be the same.

"How are you?" he asked.

Sakura smiled sadly to herself before opening her car and sliding inside. She knew that even though Naruto really cared about people, his heart wasn't really into making small talk and he didn't really want to know how she was.

She knew him better.

"I'm fine," she replied. The silence hung heavily between them and she knew that he didn't expect that she ask him the same question back.

His heavy chuckle filled the silence. "This is really awkward."

She sat behind the wheel when she laughed in return. "Then why did you call?"

"He's back."

The sudden statement stilled her hand that was about to start the engine. "W-What?"

"Sasuke's back," Naruto clarified.

She knew who _he_ was at the back of her mind. The Emperor of Konoha didn't have that much free time to call a civilian just to make purposeless phone calls about random _he_ 's.

But the transition of a pronoun as vague as _he_ to a specific person with the name _Sasuke_ still made her heart race. From what, exactly? She didn't know. She couldn't tell anymore.

"When?" she asked, trying to put steel back into her voice and failing miserably.

"Last night," he replied. "And before you ask how I know, you know that I _always_ know if and when there are important people coming in and out of my country."

"I wasn't wondering," she lied. "Genma should have told me."

Genma was her head of security. And an extra job that Sakura gave him when she took on the headship of the Senju clan was to find out if and when Sasuke decided to return to Konoha.

"You never really had him tailed," Naruto commented with a sliver of humor in his voice.

"Why should I?" she asked. "He wanted to leave."

"I thought you wanted to get him back. You said so yourself," he recalled aloud.

She winced. "I know what I said. But I haven't really been into it for years now."

Ah. Jiraiya's death. How can the both of them forget? She wanted to get Sasuke back and Naruto almost promised her that he would help. But she didn't allow him. He had enough problems in his hands and even though she knew that he would never abandon his best friend, she managed to convince him to leave it all up to her.

"I left it all up to you," he said, voicing her thoughts.

Sakura frowned. "I know that. And really, shouldn't we make ourselves a little bit better for the people who have left us behind?"

That comment clearly stung as another wave of silence filled the air.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Naruto. But you know that I always kept close tabs on Sasuke. I wanted to fly to Otogakure the moment I found out that the Akatsuki made investments to back him and his ventures but I couldn't."

"Why?"

"Because I had to fix myself and my family first," she said. "My grandfather… he waited many, many years. He made the mistake of forcing his need of a romantic relationship with my grandmother one too many times. He got his heart broken a lot and he unconsciously made his wait longer because he drove my grandmother deeper into isolation. She needed time to herself after everything that happened to her."

"I see," was all that Naruto said. He also knew Jiraiya and Tsunade's story. "How's Granny?"

"As fine as she'll ever be. She might be in the Land of Whirlpools from what I last heard." Without words, she knew that Naruto was going through exactly the same thing. When one person loved and _truly loved,_ they didn't easily forget.

He then changed tact. "He's planning something."

"I know. No one disappears that long and starts doing what he's been doing if he didn't plan on getting revenge."

The sighs in this conversation were getting exhausting. "That fool. He should know that none of this is Itachi's fault."

"Or his parents'" Sakura added. "You know that."

"I don't know about Fugaku. He could have done more."

"You know how it feels if you have your hands tied by meddlesome elders. And that Madara…" Sakura suppressed a curse from ending her statement, remembering the time when he met the man who destroyed Sasuke's hopes for the future.

"Well," Naruto said, "I understand his motivations. But he didn't have to hurt _you._ "

"I learned that you have to let people seek their own path," she explained. "Once the time is right, everything will fall into place. With hard work and faith."

"Hopefully." The word was laced with bitterness from Naruto's end.

"Believe it," she said with a wry smile, returning her friend's verbal tic back at him.

The expulsion of air from the other line signaled amusement. "So you think now's the right time? Now that he's back?"

She honestly had no answer to that but she managed, "I'll try."

"Go get him," he said. Sakura imagined that her friend was grinning like he did before. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Thanks, Naruto, but I don't want to rely on anyone else this time. I'm doing this on my own."

"If you're sure. But remember that I'm always here," he replied. "Take care, Sakura-chan."

"You too." _And feel better._

The line went dead and Sakura almost sagged on the driver's seat.

 _He's back._

She straightened her back and brought the engine to life with a simple push of a button. Once she cleared her thoughts, she sped back to her office for a last-minute meeting that Shizune forced her to make. Apparently, an influential senior member of an old clan in Konoha wanted to meet her for a business proposal on stem cell research, a field that she was particularly interested in.

And even though there was this anonymity surrounding the investor, Sakura didn't particularly care. A lot of old families wanted to make their involvement in progress kept under wraps. Why? For the same reason that no one wanted to be involved in any sort of thing that could potentially have stingy elders breathing down their necks.

Science and technology was a risky business because it requires a lot of time and more money. You have to pay for the best and hope that your gamble yields effective results. And no one was certain of that, especially old men with old money who didn't really have their minds completely wrapped around the subject.

Her brow furrowed in concentration as she pulled in front of the Senju Medical Group. Grabbing her lab coat to put over her crimson blouse and white slacks, she got out and let a valet park her car in the building.

"Good afternoon, Sakura-sensei," were the continuous greetings from every person who passed her by.

"Good afternoon," she responded kindly with a smile. She managed to maintain a very amicable relationship with all the employees and her peers within the company and she was loved for it.

When she exited the elevator, Shizune appeared beside her with the efficiency that she greatly appreciated the other woman for.

"Good afternoon, Sakura-sama," Shizune said.

Sakura nodded her acknowledgment with a slightly smaller smile. "How's my schedule for this afternoon and tonight?"

"Nothing except for the meeting with the investor. And she's already here."

 _She?_ "Alright. Have her meet me in my office now." And with that, Sakura entered the room, the scent of fresh spring assaulting her senses – just the way she requested it.

She sat down and adjusted her clothing, straightening ever so slightly and chancing a look on one of the fresh stacks of paper ready for her to look over today.

A knock echoed. "Come in."

When the doors opened, emerald eyes widened as she took in the person who walked in with her head held high.

Sakura opened her mouth, her face paling at the sight of one of the people Naruto had been looking for the past three years.

Red hair. Red eyes. An expression of constant displeasure and irritation on her face that looked as though she was about to comment negatively on everything and anything that she saw one by one.

But Sakura's perceptive eyes saw that something had taken a toll on the other woman, the pride and shine in her eyes dimming significantly. It was unmistakable.

"Karin…"

* * *

Uzumaki Karin almost laughed at the expression on the pink-haired woman's face. But upon realizing that she really wasn't in the position to laugh, she remained tight-lipped.

She gave Haruno Sakura an appraising look before the pinkette gestured mutely to the seat right across from her desk. The years had been better to Sakura than to Karin, perhaps because the redhead had taken to the habit of smoking to relieve the mountain of problems and worries that weighed against her chest.

The Senju leader's eyes were as absurdly green as Karin remembered them. She never even thought that someone could possess such vibrant eyes that couldn't hide any emotion even if they tried really hard. Sakura's beauty was classy and intelligent, the purple diamond seal adorning her forehead denoting her as the current head of one of Konoha's oldest and most prominent families. The hair that was once short in Konoha Gakuen now reached to the small of her back in waves and curls, strands artfully framing her face.

"You look well," Karin voiced out truthfully, trying for a wry smile.

The other woman seemed to wake up from a dream, shaking her head slightly as her eyes turned assessing. "Karin. It's been a while."

"Spare me," Karin said. "We're not exactly friends for you to say that."

Sakura's lips thinned. "No. But it _has_ been a while. I'm surprised that I'm the first person you wanted to see after three years of disappearance."

"No one told me that there should be a specific order of homecoming visits to make," Karin said sarcastically.

"Naruto will be happy to see you again," Sakura said, ignoring her retort. "He's been through so much."

"And my return will not ease his pain," Karin stated tactlessly. "Hinata has been dead for ten years and I was only away for the past three. My cousin has managed well so far with or without me. As he should."

Karin remained impassive to Sakura's attempts at bringing her family into the conversation. She was not here for them.

"So why are you here?"

 _Finally,_ Karin thought. "You really don't know where I've been all these years?"

Sakura scoffed. "I thought we weren't friends. What you've been doing doesn't really concern me and I'm surprised you're asking me if I've been keeping tabs on you."

Karin smirked at her. "So his promise of protection and secrecy wasn't complete bullshit."

Green eyes sharply clashed with red. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Karin said, "my life should have been of interest to you, but then again, as you said, we weren't particularly close. In fact, the only thing that linked our lives is the friendship you have with Naruto."

The Uzumaki could tell that Sakura's patience was growing thin. _Ah, the famous Senju temper._

"There's one more thing that linked the two of us," Karin continued. "Although it's a connection I regret thoroughly and it's the reason why I'm here."

"Not stem cell research?" Sakura asked with a snort.

"No," Karin said. "Even if I wanted to give you anything for this research of yours in exchange for the help you're about to give me, I can't give you any promises. Not until you have successfully helped me."

"And what makes you think that I'll help you?" Sakura asked. "Whatever it is you've been doing aside from the small amount of information I already know, my hands are tied right now. If you wish, you can contact Naruto so that your _family_ can help you. You're a princess, need I remind you."

"I _was,_ " Karin forced out. "But of course, only my father and the council members of the royal family would know that. He made sure of that before he died. Even Naruto has no clue."

"What?" Sakura said. "Can you just get to the point of this visit?!"

"I _was_ a princess," Karin said. "Before I got married three years ago. You know that a princess gives up her title unless their husband willingly becomes a part of the Imperial family and forfeits his rights to any other inheritances that he might have had."

Karin watched as the wheels in Sakura's head turned. She knew what she was about to say.

"So you got married to that Sui – "

"To Sasuke."

* * *

"To Sasuke."

Sakura felt her entire body freeze. She searched Karin's crimson eyes to look for any signs of deception, but they remained the same – hard and glittering. There was no trace of anything when she dropped the bomb that she had married Uchiha Sasuke of all people.

From what Sakura remembered, Karin had a massive crush on Sasuke. But due to the fact that the Uchiha dissolved the previous engagement Sasuke had to Hinata to tie him to Sakura, Karin wasn't really part of the picture at all. From what she knew, she was betrothed to a minor noble from Kirigakure named Suigetsu. But since she wasn't really privy to the events of the princess' life, she never knew what exactly came out of that. Her own busy life, her fixation on Sasuke, and everything else obscured her view from any other events that didn't really concern her.

And in the turbulence of her thoughts, she fleetingly recalled Karin mentioning the words "protection", "security", and "bullshit."

Interpreting her silence as permission to elaborate, Karin continued, "Since you already know about Suigetsu and the fact that I was engaged to him, it seems appropriate that you know that the wedding was about to take place and everything was certain at that time. But as we all know, things don't work the way we want them to. Just like you and Sasuke."

Sakura didn't like the way Karin beat around the bush and she hoped that the Uzumaki couldn't see the way her heart pounded furiously beneath her coat.

"My father," Karin said, her voice catching when she mentioned the deceased emperor Nagato, "did everything in his power to ensure that I was happy. And he knew Suigetsu would make me happy and so he made it happen. Because even though I wasn't going to be an empress, there were members of the council who didn't think that a princess of the royal blood and the daughter of the reigning emperor at that should marry a noble with little property and almost no money."

"Haruko-nee-sama had no problem since she married an Uchiha and the eldest son no less. They never really paid too much attention to me because I was still in high school and as a female descendant, there was no immediate pressure to marry. Especially since Naruto had married Hinata at that time. But then things happened…"

Sakura bit back the grief that threatened to swallow her at the mention of Hinata.

Karin took no notice and spoke on, "So when they feared that my marriage to Suigetsu was about to become a reality and with no heirs to succeed after Naruto, they decided to put pressure on my father and mother to reconsider my engagement to Suigetsu. They even went so far as to threaten my fiancé's fall from Kirigakure's favor. You know what that means."

"They have the power to remove his status?" Sakura asked, eyes widening. "Even in another country?"

Karin steadied her breath as the memories flooded back, angering her. "Yes. Konoha is the most powerful nation in the world. My family can do _anything._ Kirigakure is relatively powerless without the supplies they get from us and what will happen if the trade suddenly stopped? Empress Mei can and will sacrifice Suigetsu's insignificant title if it meant maintaining good relations."

"I – "

"When it was clear that my father would not change his mind," Karin cut her off, "they threatened to kill him."

"What?!"

Karin nodded, eyes glistening. "It's the first time I've heard of something like that in these times too. And that was also the first time I found out through my father that there is an organization within Konoha that exists to defend and protect the traditions of the Imperial family through any means necessary."

Sakura felt ice travel down her veins. She didn't know why she was suddenly roped into this and why she was suddenly on the receiving end of information regarding her country and government so dark that it can threaten to unravel everything.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sakura asked, eyes narrowed.

"Because you're about to be a part of all of this," Karin warned.

"How?!"

"My grandfather created an organization in his youth called ROOT. It exists to reinforce discipline amongst members of the family and the nobles in these _uncertain modern times_ ," Karin said the last part with such disdain. "As of now, only my father knew about their existence. I don't think my cousin has any idea about all of this."

"But he's emperor!"

"And it's the choice of the previous emperor if he relays that information to his successor," Karin informed her. "As you know, my father never got the chance."

Right. Sickly Emperor Uzumaki Nagato who died after only 10 years of rule and was purportedly bed-ridden for half of his reign.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said.

Karin looked surprised at the sudden apology and before she could open her mouth to say something, Sakura stood up and walked towards the glass windows. "It still doesn't explain what all of this has to do with me."

"I'm getting there," Karin replied.

Sakura gestured for her to move on so she did. "I didn't take the threats seriously so I went ahead and made plans for our wedding. I was still seeing Suigetsu and we were supposed to meet up for our anniversary when he never showed up."

"I-It can't be…"

"Fortunately, no. Sui was about to get into his car when his brother called him back to the house. His car exploded."

Blood drained from the Senju leader's face.

Karin pursed her lips, trying to stem the flow of tears pricking her eyes. "Sui wasn't seriously injured but he was knocked out by the force of the blast. He stayed in the hospital for a week and that was when I knew that they weren't kidding around."

"But what did the Emperor do?"

"He tried to stop them and disband this organization," Karin cried, this time unable to stop her tears. "But the council took the side of the ROOT and said that even though they did not agree with their brutal methods, it was still best that I chose a more suitable candidate as my future husband."

Sakura looked uncertain as she handed the crying redhead a box of tissues. She felt for Karin but she was still on edge about how this all related to her. Did this have something to do with her grandfather's killers? But what connection did she have with the Imperial family? She wasn't friends with Karin. And it was dubious that Jiraiya had anything to do with it either.

"I had to protect him, so I decided to dissolve the agreement," Karin said. "And I knew that they still might want to harm him if they think that I would run back to him if I felt safe enough, so I had my father pull some strings. Suigetsu got drafted into an elite military organization in Kirigakure. I think you've heard of the Swordsmen of the Mist."

"Yes," Sakura replied. "It's a monk-like order that swears their life to the ruling family in Kiri."

Karin nodded. "So Sui will be protected because he's bound by oath never to marry. And he gladly accepted once he found out that I left him. He never forgave me. And I'm fine with that. As long as he's safe."

 _That's terrible,_ Sakura thought, her heart hurting for the woman in front of her. She didn't have a close relationship with Karin, that was true. But nobody deserved this fate. She now believed that for whatever reason Karin chose to marry Sasuke, it was to protect the man she truly loved.

"How did Sasuke get involved in all of this?" Sakura asked, confronting the question left hanging for some time.

"After a while, the elders found out about what my father did to protect Suigetsu," Karin proceeded. Sakura observed that she tried very hard to keep her hands from trembling by keeping them tightly clasped. It might be from grief or from the pain of recalling a past she would rather forget. "But before they could put the blame on him, I approached one of the elders and confessed that I was the one who pulled the strings. I didn't realize that I would still be punished for my actions because I already gave up Sui, right? But no, the ROOT still wanted him. For what reason, I still don't know."

"Do you think that they're just after him for no reason other than him being involved with you?" Sakura asked incredulously.

"It's a possibility. There's a reason why members of the Imperial family managed to stay away from scandals and controversies. I thought at first it was because everyone was just too well-behaved. But I guess there's always that unknown threat that my grandfather never managed to stop even though he decided to have a change of heart when he died."

Sakura nodded in comprehension.

"My mother decided that it was time for me to go someplace else for my protection. My father was growing more and more ill and he wouldn't be able to shield me from anyone who tried to do me harm," Karin explained. "I was sent discreetly to Otogakure with my mother telling members of the Imperial family that I was sent on a trip around the world to gather charitable support for her orphans' foundation. They thought I was going on a 6-month trip, but I never came back. Even my mother didn't predict my extended leave."

"And that's when you ran into Sasuke?"

Karin laughed wryly. "No. I met Juugo, his head of security. He's a dear friend of Sui. I needed to meet him to find out how Suigetsu was doing."

"I told Juugo about what happened to us because he's the only person outside of my family that I could trust with the information. And I knew that he could somehow find a way for me to escape Konoha because I didn't really want to come back here after everything that they have done to me."

 _I wouldn't too,_ Sakura thought, feeling her anger rise against. She thought that given Naruto's antics, he would have been another target. The only thing that might have saved him was the fact that he was the only heir to the throne. Since Nagato was very sick, the council couldn't afford to wait a long time for Haruko to have children or for Karin to marry and reproduce too. She felt sick that people were being exploited like this in exchange for power and status.

Naruto might have also been saved because he married Hyuuga Hinata and he fulfilled a preexisting contract between the couple's grandfathers.

But he might be in danger now that Hinata was gone, he had no heirs, and that he never remarried. Especially this time that the throne could be passed down to Itachi and Haruko's children if Naruto died without issue.

"Juugo then talked to Orochimaru, who had Sasuke's ear the moment he stepped on Oto," Karin told her. Sakura grimaced. She had heard of this Orochimaru fellow from her grandparents and the news that surrounded Sasuke. "That creep was the one who suggested that I marry Sasuke in exchange for anonymity and protection. I didn't believe it at first, but when I lived under his roof, no one found out a thing about me and I didn't care to ask how he did it."

Sakura felt a pang of something in her chest at this information that Karin had lived with Sasuke for quite a while. She took a few steadying breaths and calmed down her irrational self.

"My guess is that Sasuke has some form of leverage that he could use against the Konoha government or the ROOT," she said. "I found out through some digging that Orochimaru used to work there, so I'm guessing that was how Sasuke managed to keep everything quiet about me and us as a married couple for a while."

Karin got up and was starting to pace now. Sakura was afraid of what was coming and she didn't like that this story was getting more and more convoluted and dangerous as the seconds ticked by.

"After three months of making sure that he would live up to his promise, we got married in a small civil ceremony. Juugo and Orochimaru were the only witnesses. I was quite happy for a while to get out of the spotlight, but then Sasuke had a stipulation in his contract that he asked for if I wanted his protection."

"What was it?" Sakura asked, mentally wincing at the own coldness that seeped through her voice. She dreaded the answer.

"That I give him an heir. A son, to be specific," Karin replied, her eyes lowering in shame. "And when I give birth, I could come out again in the public and this time, the old geezers in Konoha and the ROOT won't have anything to say about it because I married a rich and powerful man. An Uchiha, to boot."

Sakura couldn't help the feeling of revulsion and hurt at the woman talking to her and the implications of her statement.

Even so, she wasn't naïve. She recalled that back then, Sasuke's interest in women was close to zero especially now that he was so fixated on his vengeance. But upon hearing Karin, she acknowledged the fact that included in this quest would have been the urge to find a suitable match that would match his personal credentials with Itachi's, who was also married to a princess and who now had two sons.

She realized that Sasuke's thirst to win against his brother might encompass any qualms he might have against getting involved in relationships. He also might have approached this match with cold calculation to further his business interests.

However, there was a tiny voice inside of her that screamed that she trusted that he would have still honored her and their memories together.

That somehow, he would still come back to her and choose her. That he would still change after all of this was done. Or before he could make an irreparable mistake.

Sakura noticed that Karin was watching her closely before continuing, "And we tried. For three years. But I found out that I inherited my mother's medical problems. She had difficulty carrying children to term. I was completely sterile."

"And is that why you're here?" Sakura inquired, eyebrows raised. "To ask me to find a way to cure you so that you can have Sasuke's children?"

The sudden change in Karin's expression from contrite to loathing made Sakura pause. "If I wanted to have children, do you think I would have approached the woman who loved Uchiha Sasuke so much? There are more doctors around this world than I could possibly count and I would have gone to all of them. Even your grandmother. But never to you."

"So why are you here now?" Sakura spat. "I listened to your story, and I feel your pain. No one should go through what you've experienced and in my opinion, you should let your family help you. Naruto would do everything in his power to protect you too!"

Karin rolled her eyes. "For someone who's holding one of the most powerful positions in this country, you're so naïve, Haruno."

Sakura had half a mind to throw the woman out with her bare hands when she was stopped by the ferocity of Karin's glare. "I'm not here to be cured! I never wanted children and I'm glad that I can't have them. It's a cruelty to bring life into this world when I, a grown adult, could barely navigate against the evil that surrounds it. I will never subject my child to any of this and I will never be at peace knowing that his or her father only see them as a means to an end."

"I now realized that I'd rather spend the rest of my life barren and in hiding than have Sasuke's children," Karin declared. "And to alleviate your lovesick worries, I never loved the bastard. And getting myself treated now have no use since we're already divorced. Are you happy now?!"

Sakura glared at her. "No. No, I'm not. Because you haven't gotten to your point yet. I apologize for my incorrect assumption. But I can't help you or Sasuke if you don't tell me what the hell it is that you're here for."

Karin's expression lightened. "I knew I was right to come here. You're the only person I know who would do anything for Sasuke even if you had to wade into darkness itself to get him out of it."

The pinkette said nothing but the silence between them that stretched on for quite some time was confirmation enough.

The Uzumaki nodded. "After the divorce, Sasuke got all of my properties and my money. He gave me a sizable settlement amount, but I want what is rightfully mine back. What I had before we married is too much of a payment for just three years of his protection. It's unfair."

"He stole your - ?!"

"Yes. He _stole_ everything. Even my personal inheritance from my father and grandfather," Karin said angrily. "So you better hope that you save Sasuke from this shit storm that he's making out of his life and convince him to change. Or else, the consequences might be dire for him and his family."

"But how?" Sakura asked weakly, not believing that Sasuke could have become so evil that he chewed up and spat out a woman who had gone seeking his help. And she knew that Karin and Sasuke were childhood friends.

"Here is something we both know, Sakura," Karin answered, standing directly in front of her. "Sasuke is back in Konoha. But what you don't know and what I have found out is that among his numerous plans of why he came back is that he's here to find a new wife to 'rebuild his clan' and that whole mess. And I have it on very good authority that it's you he's eyeing."

"Me?!"

"Yes, you. He's invoking the old betrothal contract that you two had when we were in high school."

Sakura stood stock still, staring at nothing. She didn't understand. She had a million thoughts racing through her mind and scenarios playing out in rapid succession. She wanted Sasuke to come back and she felt that the time was right because she was finally ready to face him after everything she worked for. She could finally be on the same standing as he was and she had the power amassed to make him see sense by force if she had to. But she didn't expect this.

For Sasuke to willingly come back to her life and in this level of closeness… for him to reach that point in which he wanted to renew their betrothal contract and marry her… she didn't know what to think. She was unsure if she was prepared for this.

And she was pretty certain that he only wanted two things from her.

One: the power that the Senju fortune and union would bring him.

Two: her ability to give him a son.

The old Sakura would have blushed at the notion, but the years had done their work on her. She said nothing, still trying to wrap her mind around Karin's statement.

"You don't believe me," the other woman said, a dry smile on her face.

Sakura shook her head. "After everything that I just heard, I now find it impossible that you have the imagination to make all of that up."

"You wound me," Karin replied. "But yes, Sasuke always managed to complicate things further in my life and now he's coming for you. If there's anyone who could take him on, in my opinion, it's you."

"What makes you say that?"

"You love him. I just said that earlier. And given what you've achieved so far, it won't be so easy to bring you down," Karin said. "I made a crucial mistake of trusting Sasuke too much and giving him control of my assets. And now he's taken everything. Also, there's that fact that I had no protection from anyone else but him. But you, as much as I hate to admit it, are far smarter than I am. And you have the entire Senju clan to stop you from making stupid mistakes such as giving Sasuke even a part in your company."

Sakura nodded at this. Heck, even Tsunade might come home immediately if she heard that her granddaughter would be attached to the _Uchiha brat_ , as she once put it indelicately,once more.

The nod that Sakura gave was so small that Karin barely caught it.

"I have one more thing to say to you though," the Uzumaki added, observing her face intently.

Sakura looked at her. "What is it?"

"When the time comes and Sasuke does put forward this ridiculous marriage proposal, you have to accept it once more. Without questions and reservations. But you have to take care not to make yourself vulnerable when you're with him. Even if you love him. Don't make the same mistakes I've made."

"W-Wh – "

"If you have to fight advisers in your clan on this, you do it," Karin said. "For you to help me and help everyone Sasuke intends to hurt, you have to save him from his vengeance."

Sakura breathed in deeply, traces of a migraine beginning to form.

"You might even have the chance to influence him when you have his brat," Karin said with viciousness. "Do what you have to do. Just promise me to bring him to heel."

"I will."

* * *

 _Sasuke, what are you thinking about right now?_

 _What exactly are you going to do now that you're back in Konoha?_

As Uchiha Sasuke's head of security, Juugo's job entailed making sure any threats – past, present, or future – were successfully out of his boss' way. He held the same position when he was Orochimaru's head of security. Given the successful way that he had helped maintain his former employer's identity and work in the shadows, he was the perfect candidate when the old man decided to take in a student under his wing to groom that said person into the most powerful person in the world.

When he was transferred to work for Sasuke, he wasn't counting on liking his new charge. Heck, he didn't like Orochimaru even for a bit even factoring in the past where he rescued an orphaned Juugo from the streets. Orochimaru never helped anyone without expecting anything in return.

And the investment on this Oto orphan paid off. Orochimaru saw an unwavering and smart spirit within Juugo. Because if there's one compliment that anyone could say about him, it was the impressive way he performed his job. He had a knack for sniffing out trouble given his years of living in the streets and fending for himself.

He had an unwavering loyalty, professionalism and a keen eye for details that made him the number one candidate when it comes to maintaining security. He didn't care how much you paid him or what the things that he sees while performing his duties were, for as long as he was doing his duties and no one impeded him from doing so.

Unlike Orochimaru, Sasuke was often silent. This was a man who was so absorbed in a dark storm of his past and his own thoughts. Juugo had been standing guard over him for years and he still didn't know that much about him except for the circumstances that led him to Orochimaru in the first place. His thirst for vengeance exceeded any human being that the security head had ever seen. But one night changed everything.

The Uchiha had accidentally fallen asleep in his office after pulling two weeks' worth of all-nighters to close a deal with an important client in Otogakure. He overheard that the deal might concern the Crown Prince of the country itself – a man named Kabuto.

So it was a surprise for Juugo to find Sasuke with his head hanging to his side as he sat on his chair. Before he could move to wake him, a murmur escaped from his lips.

"Sakura… I'm sorry."

That one sentence stopped Juugo in his tracks. The perfect statue of a human so intent on getting back what was rightfully his was apologizing to someone – a woman – named Sakura.

He racked his brain for any person with that name. It was his job, after all. He knew that someday, Sasuke was going to return to Konoha to execute a plan that only he and Orochimaru were privy to. Juugo wasn't part of it but he could at least make sure that this Sakura person wasn't going to try anything to sabotage his client's life.

It was then that realization dawned on him.

 _Haruno Sakura._ This was a name famous on the planet. Her prowess in the medical arts was so renowned that she broke a lot of barriers humanly possible. Her research was often on Orochimaru's tongue time and time again, earning even the respect of the old genius. She was the Senju heiress and the woman who established a worldwide medical conglomerate. People of all walks of life came to her hospitals for the best treatment possible.

And she was Sasuke's former classmate.

This was as far as Juugo knew about her. Orochimaru didn't give any indication that he knew her apart from her famous medicinal breakthroughs.

"I'll come back for you." Another mutter from his unsuspecting boss.

Back to the present and out of a privately chartered plane, Juugo watched Sasuke carefully as checks were performed to make sure everything was safe and in place. He gave the orange-haired man a perfunctory nod as they got into the waiting car.

"Juugo," Sasuke said.

"Hai, Sasuke-sama?"

"Is everything ready for the awards' ceremony?" His onyx eyes were trained outside the window, feigning disinterest.

"Yes," Juugo answered. "Everything and everyone is in place."

"Even her?"

"Yes."

Sasuke was smirking. Juugo knew why. The only reason Haruno Sakura was in the same place as Uchiha Sasuke was because the man made sure that she would be the one to receive the prize in her field.

Yes, this entire event was organized and orchestrated by Sasuke himself.

"And my family?"

"They will also be there. Except for Fugaku-sama. Apparently, he's been ill the past few days."

"Ill?" the Uchiha's face rearranged themselves to that of stoicism.

"Yes. Pneumonia, according to my sources," Juugo answered. "He's in the personal care of Sakura-sama."

"Hn."

Again with the non-response. Juugo bit back a sigh. Uchiha Fugaku did not deserve pity in his master's books. This was a mere inconvenience to his plan. But the show must go on.

The competing skyscrapers of Konoha came into view. The past ten years have done the country good. Businesses and enterprise were booming. Not one country could keep up with the progress that it has seen. Amidst the bustling metropolis was a towering building in the middle, with a descending hawk as its logo at the very top.

Sasuke's company.

One that he had built in Uzumaki Karin's name, his money and one that he ultimately established for himself. That was the only way that he could discreetly infiltrate Konoha's economy – by using his ex-wife and her name. Now that Juugo's friend was disposed of, Sasuke had unfettered access to all of the assets that he had cultivated while they were married.

Juugo could almost see Sasuke's eyes grow from hard to hungry in a matter of minutes. He almost felt pity for the people who would get in his way now that he was back.

He wondered if he should tell him that Karin was in Konoha as well. Duty compelled him to. Maybe later. When they have reached the office.

His boss didn't really care about going to his mansion first and resting for a while. He wanted to go to work immediately after a six-hour flight.

The streets and the memories they might have held were lost in Sasuke's eyes. His focus was trained on the establishment that they were headed to.

"We're here, Sasuke-sama," Juugo said, distracting Sasuke's train of thought as he nodded almost distractedly.

Juugo got out first, surveying the area for any signs of danger or the media. None.

 _Good,_ he thought. His plan worked.

As he kept the door open for his employer, Sasuke's phone rang. The Uchiha got out quickly from the car and started walking, intent on answering the call away from the sound of traffic.

But before they could make even three steps away from the vehicle, a young man rapidly approached them from across the street. Juugo was about to push the Uchiha down on the ground reflexively, the man had pulled out a gun from beneath his cloak.

Pedestrians started screaming, alarmed by the sudden commotion and seeing the man intent on harming someone. Seconds seemed like hours as Juugo barked an order to one of the guards who came with their entourage.

"Kimimaro!"

The warning was no use. The sound of a gunshot blasted against the sound of the bustling Konoha streets. Juugo's body went cold as he saw one of his dearest colleagues crumple on the ground, blood pooling around him.

Sasuke, who barely had time to react, was already pulling his own gun, which was also with him at all times. Juugo suggested this to him just to make sure that he could still defend himself in an event that his security detail was compromised. The man knew, as his trainer, that Sasuke was excellent in wielding any type of weapon.

The head of security quickly blocked and pushed Sasuke back to the bulletproof car. Both of their eyes turned to the assailant, who was readying another round of bullets for them.

"Get insi – !"

Before Juugo could complete the sentence and start shooting back, a flash of white, red, and pink came barreling towards the attacker in a speed that stunned them all.

"SHANNARO!"

* * *

"SHANNARO!"

Sasuke's senses came alive as he witnessed one of his guards succumb to the gunshot by a sudden assault. Before he could be pushed back to safety by Juugo, he turned with alarm at the familiar voice that came running from their right towards the aggressor.

He knew that voice from anywhere.

He heard it every night in his head.

 _I love you, Sasuke-kun!_

Uchiha Sasuke was floored as Haruno Sakura, the woman that haunted his dreams for the past ten years pushed her entire being against the man who wanted to kill him.

He moved out of Juugo's grasp and went towards Sakura, who, before anyone could even move, successfully threw the man off balance. The second round of shots hit the side of Sasuke's car as the man fell.

Obviously well-trained and adept at handling deadly situations, the man maneuvered quickly and recovered his balance, aiming the gun at Sakura.

"Sasuke-sama! Get back to the car!"

He didn't register Juugo's yells. He wanted Sakura to be safe and he had to see. He was about to rain bullets down the man and he didn't care if anyone else got hit as people ran all around them, trying to get out of the crossfire.

Sakura _had_ to be safe.

Burning green eyes briefly clashed with onyx ones. Sasuke's face remained neutral, murderous intent seeping through as he _wanted_ to have the man who planned to kill him and now, Sakura, to die a slow, painful death.

Pink lips turned downward as their gaze broke after a split second. Her lengthy left leg smashed against the arm that held the gun in a swift roundhouse kick. The man didn't get a chance to retaliate. As the weapon flew several feet away, Sakura landed a succession of quick jabs and hooks to the man's face, neck, and torso. The strength of her attacks was obvious as Sasuke shockingly observed that each blow had the man's feet fly off the ground.

The finishing blow was a knee to the groin that almost made him wince.

 _What the…?_

He watched in amazement as the waning shouts of pain made by the attacker stopped suddenly as he keeled over on the pavement. Sakura's chest was heaving, her long, wavy hair falling slightly disheveled around her. People around them started erupting in cheers, their phones already taken out either to call someone or take videos of what had just transpired.

A damsel saving a prince in distress.

The lack of paparazzi no longer mattered. Here was an entire level of public attention that Sasuke wasn't prepared for.

Before he could even react, Sakura picked up the unconscious body and unceremoniously dumped it at the other side of the street near his car. She then turned around and looked at him.

Green, liquid fire. Sasuke thought he was going to drown in them.

She looked like a goddess dressed in a white doctor's coat, red blouse, and white slacks.

When she spoke, his past came back with a vengeance.

Her lips were moving and Sasuke felt desire build up within him.

 _She was his._

"Sasuke-kun."


End file.
